Potter's Little Black Book
by RoseWeasley3
Summary: 'Liar.' Draco sighed, 'You wrote it. And you meant every word of it.'
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**__**I do not own or take credit for any of J.K.R's Harry Potter characters or ideas used in this fanfic. Simple as that.**_

**Potter's Little black book**

_**If you don't like slash, then don't read it. It's as simple as that.**_

**Draco/Harry Pairing - Drarry**

**Romantic Slash**

* * *

Draco Malfoy watched Harry Potter out of the corner of his eye with a sneer of disdain creeping across his marble lips.

Potter was sitting with know-it-all Granger and Weasel at a secluded, lamp lit table at the very back of the library. The three of them were pouring over a thick book, most likely something Granger had found and laughing to themselves, sharing private jokes. Immature of them, really.

He let his eyes wander back to his own work, a potions essay that needed to be completed by tomorrow, or his own Godfather would be forced to fail him.

His brow furrowed in concentration as he scribbled down a load of bullshit nonsense that made him sound smart, before he pushed the parchment filled with his neat calligraphy away from him to dry. That was worth at least an E or an A, he thought smugly.

He looked back over to Potters table, and was surprised to see that two thirds of the Golden Trio had deserted him. That was odd, know-it-all and weasel usually stuck to the Chosen One like they had a binding curse put on them.

Potter didn't seem to mind being deserted, instead, he was bent over a scroll of parchment, hastily scrawling on it for a moment or two, before he too got up and left the table, stuffing his parchment and battered quill into his bag. Draco watched Potter leave the library, happy to know that he was no longer in the presence of any Gryffindor douche bags.

And then he noticed a small rectangular object, discarded on the floor where Potter had been sitting not two minutes ago.

Draco pushed his chair back and stood up, trying not to call attention to himself. He straightened up his neatly pressed black suit and strode over to the table, bending down to examine the object.

It was a notebook.

Draco picked up the small battered leather bound book and unwound the worn string that held it closed.

A ton of loose photographs and yellowing pieces of parchment fluttered to the floor at his feet.

Bending down to pick them up he almost yelped at the sight that met his eyes. On the floor were scattered photographs of _him_! Draco playing quidditch, Draco strolling through the school grounds, Draco alone at the Black Lake, Draco on Platform 9¾, Draco with his friends, Draco at the Yule Ball, and many, many more.

What the fuck? Had Potter been following him ever since their second year? He must have been to get his hands on these photographs.

But Draco couldn't bring himself to feel scared, or stalked or even angry. Instead the only feeling that washed through him was flattery and…. Happiness. What the hell?

Draco straightened himself up, shoving the photographs back inside the book before anybody could read them, and then he dropped down in Potters empty chair and began to slowly read the slanted scrawl on the yellowing parchment of the book.

_December 1__st_

Oh Merlin, Draco thought, this one was dated today!

_December 1__st_

_He's watching me. I can see him out the corner of my eye. All lovely blonde hair and that gorgeous face. Merlin I just want to…. But Hermione and Ron would never understand. Hell, Malfoy himself would never understand. Not in a million years. And it hurts so badly to love someone and not have them care whether you exist or not…_

Draco slammed the book shut, an embarrassing crimson blush heating up his face. He couldn't read anymore. He just couldn't. Potter was so damn careless, leaving this thing lying around for anyone to find!

He stood up from the table, clutching the book tightly in his clenched fist, and stormed out of the library, forgetting all about his essay.

He needed to find Potter, now!

And he found him alright, sitting alone on the crumbling old stairs to the disused Astronomy tower, head in hands, messy hair sticking up very which way.

'Potter.' Draco said gruffly, startling the sitting boy. Harry sprung to his feet, wand drawn in a defensive stance.

'Calm down you idiot. I came to return your this.' Draco dropped the black book at Potter's feet with a sneer.

Potter's face turned scarlet and he took a step back from Draco's glare.

'I read your diary, Potter. And to tell you the truth, I don't know whether to be flattered that I have a follower or have you expelled for stalking?'

'Just shove off already, Malfoy. It wasn't real… I… I didn't write that.'

'Liar.' Draco sighed, 'You wrote it. And you meant every word of it.'

* * *

**And this is exactly what happens when I end up with too much time on my hands and nothing to do. You get Drarry slash. **

**I admit, I'm quite fascinated by a Draco and Harry or a Draco and Hermione relationship, don't ask me why. **

**But if you liked it, then please, by all means leave me a review. That's always encouraging.**

**Review if you want me to continue with it?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**__**I do not own or take credit for any of J.K.R's Harry Potter characters or ideas used in this fanfic. Simple as that.**_

**Potter's Little black book**

**If you don't like slash, then don't read it. **

**Draco/Harry Pairing - Drarry**

**Romantic Slash**

**.**

'_Just shove off already, Malfoy. It wasn't real… I… I didn't write that.'_

'_Liar.' Draco sighed, 'you wrote it. And you meant every word of it.'_

_..._

'And what if I did?' Harry challenged, suddenly gaining confidence and straightening himself up to Draco's height. 'What are you going to do about it?'

'There's a lot I could do about it. I could hex you, or report you, or –' Harry cut him off mid sentence.

'But you wont, will you? If you were going to hex me, you would have done it by now and if you were going to report me, you wouldn't have confronted me first.'

Draco opened his mouth lamely, lost for words. Damn, for once Potter was actually right. He didn't know what he was going to do, which was a first for him.

'What're you doing down here anyway, Potter?' Draco asked harshly, changing the subject and spitting out the name Potter as though it was something vile and unsanitary.

'Just…. Nothing.' Harry said pathetically, hanging his head again.

'Friends deserted you have they? Is that why your sitting down here all alone, crying?' Draco asked and then felt furious with his body for injecting a note of sympathy in his words that he hadn't intended to put there. Stupid, traitorous body.

Harry looked up, detecting the change of tone in Draco's voice. 'Actually, no it isn't. I was waiting here to see how long it would take you to find my notebook and come looking for me. But you seem to have found me in no time at all, in the last place anyone else would ever look, so who's the stalker now?'

Draco took a step back, his mouth dropping open unattractively. Damn it, Potter had played him. He had been expected to find the stupid little notebook all along. He bet Weasel and Know-it-all was in on this too.

'You… you… how dare you insinuate…' Draco spluttered his words angrily, stepping closer once more to Potter so that the messy haired little bastard was well in range of his right fist.

Draco pulled his fist back and let it go, expecting it to connect with Potters face. But instead a large hand reached out and grabbed him around the wrist, and Potter pressed their bodies together roughly and their lips met in a ferocious, completely unexpected kiss.

This was the oddest, scariest, best and most exhilarating feeling Draco had ever experienced in his life. And Potter, well Potter sure knew what he was doing.

Draco felt himself relax and begin to enjoy the kiss as Potter's hands slid around his neck, tangling them-selves in Draco's blonde hair.

A feeling of calm and contentedness washed through him as Potter conveyed years of unacknowledged longing through just one single, passionate kiss. Thank Merlin for that stupid little book Potter left lying around!

And then Draco broke away, afraid of being caught out in the one state that he felt entirely free and comfortable in. He pushed Potter away roughly.

He expected Potter to have something smart to say, but he didn't. Instead the messy haired brunette just stood and stared at him, lips swollen and raw from the vigor of the kiss, breathing heavily and smiling.

'What?' Draco asked gruffly. He meant it to come across as an intimidating question, but after the intimate and vulnerable moment the two of them had just shared, somehow it wouldn't come out right.

Potters smile grew shyer as he stumbled over his incoherent words. 'Nothing… it was just so… your just so…'

* * *

**Cliffhanger! **

**There was a lot of dialogue in this one haha and it was more difficult to write then the last considering I have absolutely no idea how two guys would really "get together" as such, but here you are.**

**Thank you all for your kid words and reviews last time and if you want to find out what happens next and how this all ends, you're going to have to comment/review ;)**

**Reviews make me very happy... happy enough to pen another chapter for you haha... so review/comment if you liked this chapter and you want more...**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**__**I do not own or take credit for any of J.K.R's Harry Potter characters or ideas used in this fanfic. If I did I would be very rich and JK Rowling would be the one writing fanfic's about my work, not the other way around.**_

**Potter's Little black book**

**If you don't like slash, then don't read it. Cant get any simpler then that.**

**Draco/Harry Pairing - Drarry**

**Romantic Slash**

**.**

_Potters smile grew shyer as he stumbled over his incoherent words. 'Nothing… it was just so… your just so…'_

_..._

'Just so what Potter? Spit it out.' Draco challenged, torn between wanting Potter to back down and pretend it never happened and the thought that he really, really wanted Potter to answer back and defend what had just transpired between the two of them.

'Just so… Oh I don't know… I just didn't want it to end.'

'Yeah, well it did. It ended.' Draco said bluntly, trying his best not to show just how much he wished it hadn't ended.

A depressing silence fell over the cold stone room, sending shivers down the spines of both boys. Draco desperately wished he was back in Potter's arms like he had been just a second ago, but he was too afraid to say anything.

'It doesn't have to you know? Nobody ever comes up here, ever. This could be our place? We could meet and we could enjoy each other's company in the short time we have. Nobody ever said there had to be these rules and this barrier between us.' Potter said suddenly.

Draco was lost for words. Nobody had ever made him an offer this tempting, this sweet, this forbidden before.

'Why are you trying to talk me into this, Potter? What's in it for you?' Draco sighed, almost frightened of the answer.

'I don't have to talk you into anything, Draco. You and I both want the same thing, the difference is, I happen to be bold enough to say it aloud. And as for what's in this for me, well that's easy. You're in this for me.'

'I'm not in anything for anyone, Potter.'

Potter threw his hands up in resignation. 'Never mind then.' He muttered, turning to walk away.

And all of a sudden, with absolutely no clue why he did it, Draco's hand shot out and grabbed potter around the wrist, spinning him back around and crushing him into another deep kiss. Draco felt Potter smile as their lips moved in sync and their arms wound back around each other and the whole world dropped away around them.

_Perhaps he's right. Nobody had ever said that there needed to be a barrier or rules between them and now just seemed like the perfect time to let their feud fall away and to let the chips fall where they may, _Draco thought, a sense of purpose flooding through him.

And when they broke away, gasping for air and as he panted for breath, Draco felt Potter's lips on his neck sucking lightly and then rather forcefully until he was left with a handful of purple bruises. Potter's lips traced soft kisses from Draco's neck, along his jawline and eventually back up to his lips, where he stopped before lightly taking Draco's lower lip into his mouth and sucking as he placed tiny expert kisses one after anther. And when he couldn't take it anymore, Draco grabbed Potter around the waist again and slammed him up against the wall, his kiss urgent, searching and passionate all at once. Their hands raked through each other's tousled hair, their bodies pressing together harder they were moving in a slow rhythmic grind against the wall and their kiss had become so deep that they were practically playing tonsil quidditch.

And then both boys broke away at the same time, chests heaving from the exhilaration and force of their newfound pastime.

'Not a bad kisser, are you Potter.' Draco muttered, unsure of what else to say now that he had instigated that little session.

Potter looked at him strangely. 'Draco, I think we're past the last names point by now, don't you?'

Draco snorted back a laugh. 'After that… I would say so, yes.'

'Then stop calling me "Potter" and start calling me "Harry"'

Draco leant forward, hands sliding around Potters waist again as he whispered, 'Whatever you say, Harry.'

Neither boy spoke or moved, except to clutch each other tighter, savoring the next few moments that they had alone in each other's company.

Harry was the first to break the silence. Looking deep into Draco's eyes, he spoke purposefully and with all the heart he could muster. 'Date me.'

'What?' Draco almost choked on his own tongue as he pulled back slightly and stared at Harry in shock. _Should have seen that question coming_, Draco thought, barely containing the eye roll he would normally have executed.

'Not publically, but privately.' Harry corrected himself quickly.

'Like a secret relationship?' Draco was trying his best to hide his curiosity and interest. But it really wasn't working out so well for him.

'If that's what you want?' Harry shrugged.

'All right.' Draco said simply, shrugging his shoulders and splaying his fingers over Harry's back, sending delicious shivers down Potter's spine.

'What? You're actually agreeing to this? Merlin, You usually put up such a fight.' Now it was Harry's turn to look shocked.

'Would you _like_ me to fight you on this?' Draco asked lightly.

'If you want to.' Harry seemed at a loss for words which just wasn't normal.

'I don't. I'm tired of fighting. I want a nice normal relationship for once.'

'Even if it is secret?'

'Yes.'

'Even if it's with me?'

'Yes.' Draco was getting tired of repeating his words like one of those horrible Weird Sisters songs.

'Why?' Although he had been the one to ask the question in the first place, Harry seemed genuinely curious as to why Draco would accept his offer.

'Because… because… well… my feelings are the same as the ones in your diary. Are you happy now? Merlin, anybody could have heard me say that.' Draco looked around the room, as if expecting somebody to pop out of the crumbling stones and yell "Gotcha".

'Draco, if that was your way of telling me that you love me, then "anybody could have heard me" was probably the last thing that should have accompanied it.' Harry didn't seem put out in the least, instead his comment merely humored Draco's words.

'Well nothing screams romance like "I love you, but I'd rather people didn't know about it" does it?' Draco muttered darkly.

Harry's face softened as he gazed at the confused boy before him. 'I guess we're about to find out.'

Draco smiled at Harry; the first real smile the two of them had ever shared in all their years of knowing each other.

'So does this mean I get to call you my boyfriend now?' Harry asked, a cheeky grin spreading across his cheeks.

'No it does not! I thought this was going to be a secret relationship? If you tell anyone, Harry, I'll show them all those girly "Mr. Harry Malfoy" scribbles you've got in that diary of yours!' Draco threatened.

'All right, all right, keep your knickers on. I'll call you my boyfriend in private then.' Harry smirked, enjoying Draco's heated reaction.

Neither boy spoke again for the next few moments, instead they locked themselves into another passionate embrace of lip bruising kisses and crushing touches until neither of them felt like there was anywhere else in the world they needed to be but right where they were.

Oh boy, they were both in for one hell of a ride.

* * *

**Hello :)**

**Wow-eee, lots of dialogue this time!**

**Well, there you have it. The secret relationship of Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter fueled by a single boys scribbling in an old diary.**

**There you go, next time you want a relationship, write about how you feel in a diary and leave it for your admired to find. Haha. **No I'm totally kidding, please don't do that it might have the opposite effect!

**Thank you all for sticking with me these short three chapters, it means so much to me :) **

**If you're a fan of other HP shipping's, then check out my new one **_**Heartless**_**. **

**Is that it? Is that the end for Potters Little Black Book?**

**You decide.**

_**Comment/Review/Inbox me People!**_

**Love, **

**R.**


End file.
